Walle
by Seito
Summary: It was lonely here. No one to talk to, nothing around but miles of junk. He wondered if anyone would find him. All he really wanted was to go home. R&R


Hrm... I thought I posted this. Guess not.

This was probably my first YJ fic so the characterization is probably off. (You're talking back when we only had 6 episodes to work with). I'm quite fond of this story though.

* * *

><p>It was not the first time Wally pondered how long he had been on this godforsaken planet. A month? A year? Maybe even longer? It was hard to tell. Time doesn't mean a lot to the fastest boy alive. He supposed he should feel lucky that this planet had air, otherwise he would have been dead by now. Besides, it would be totally worth it if he ended up saving his friends. Or at least Wally hoped it did, especially since this brilliant (read: insane) plan of his caused him to land where he was now.<p>

He wondered if anyone would find him. Space was pretty big.

_He should be dead, but he was not. That was a miracle in itself. Was it too much to ask for another?_

The planet wasn't very big. Wally had ran over its entire surface at least ten times now. There was not a single sign of life, just lots and lots of metal machines which didn't work and an unlimited amount of dirt.

_Would he go insane?_

At least the machines gave him something to do. He's no computer expert like Robin (God he misses Robin), but when it comes down to it, Wally was a brilliant boy of Science. With a little trial by error, he amuses himself by taking apart the machines and building little cities. (He will not admit to building little pets that may or may not resemble his team.) He mentally made a note to himself: crossing wires is a big nono - It causes everything to explode, even if there wasn't any power.

It was now the 3rd year - by Wally's mental and probably untrue calender - since he had been stuck here and Wally was utterly bored out of his mind.

_Lonely, so terribly lonely._

He wondered what he could do next to amuse himself because anything was better than this persistent boredom. His little robotic bird - look! He managed to figure out how to power up his little pets! Except for that stubborn and suspiciously green cat - fluttered around him.

"What do you think, Robin? Should we build something? Or maybe go for a run? I'll race you?"

"Wally!"

"You're right. That wouldn't be very fair. I'm the fastest boy alive. It wouldn't be much of a race. How about you take one lap and I'll see how many times I could overlap you?"

"WALLY!"

"You know, when did you start learning to talk? I mean, I don't even know how to program a computer, that's Robin's job. Not you Robin, but Dick. There's no-"

Wally stopped mid-sentence and turned around. Standing three feet away him, arms crossed with a very annoyed look on his face, was Robin.

"Rob?" Wally asked. "Is that really you?"

_Please, please, please let him be real. If he wasn't real, Wally would break, because insanity had finally caught up to him._

Robin marched up to him and punched him in the arm. "You idiot," he hissed.

_Solid... Real, REAL!_

"Don't you ever do that again. Do you know how worried everyone was? You're so luck-"

Robin was cut off as Wally swept him into a hug. "You're really here," he whispered.

Robin awkwardly hugged him back, a blush growing on his face. "Yeah. I missed you too, Wally."

There was a moment of silence until the two broke apart. "Now, let's get you home," Robin said. He did not manage to take more than two steps away from Wally, as a robotic arm suddenly came to life and seized Robin, lifting him up into the air.

"Dick!" Wally cried out.

"Evolution Value Exponent found," came a robotic voice. "Activating Deconstruction Program." The arm activated its boosters and took off, carrying Robin with it and leaving Wally behind.

There was no way Wally was going to let his best friend be taken by a robotic arm thing. He raced after it. In the distance he could see Robin furiously shouting something and typing away at his computer. The arm fled toward a mountain.

Wally skidded to a stop seeing the arm enter a hole in the mountain. Then mountain decided to flicker. Wally gapped as suddenly the mountain disappeared and was replaced by a giant metallic ship. "How did I miss that?" Wally shouted. Really, he had run around this planet at least a hundred times by now.

He ran closer to it, observing it. From the looks of it, it had been here awhile. There was rust creeping up the sides, and there were a few exposed panels where he could see wiring. Wally noticed several things running up and down the sides. As he got closer, he realized that those were mini robots.

'They're trying to repair the ship? But what do they need Robin for?'

* * *

><p>"EVE component found."<p>

Robin let out a small yep as the arm viciously dumped him to the ground. Before he can get to his feet, a glass tube rises up around him. "Hey!" Robin shouted, pounding on the glass. "Let me out of here!"

A robot approached the glass tube. It had a square head and four tube arms. "Starting scan," the robot chimed. Robin shielded his eyes as a bright red light ran up and down his form.

"Scan confirmed. Evolution Value Exponent has been found. Deconstruction Program will begin in one hour. Recalling all robots to reassign duties," the robot beeped out. It turned to return to its post at a panel board.

"W-wait! What's the Deconstruction Program?" Robin asked.

The robot made a whirling sound. "The Deconstruction Program allows us to use you to repair your ship. You are compatible to the parts we require to fix the ship."

"P-parts?" Robin shouted. "I'm not some machine you can take apart!"

"Irreverent," the robot chimed. "We must repair the ship."

The robot then left, leaving Robin alone in the glass tube. Robin scowled. "Wally better be coming after me," he grumpily complained. "Batman is gonna be pissed when he figures out that I've been kidnapped… _again._"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Wally had managed to sneak on the ship pretty easily. All the robots were leaving their stations, so it was pretty easy to get past them. "Alright where would they be keeping Robin?" Wally asked himself.<p>

"EVE component contained. All robots report to Control Center to begin Deconstruction Program," ringed a robotic voice over the sound system.

"Well that answers that question," Wally muttered to himself.

He looked to his left and saw a convenient placed sign that read: "Ventilation Shaft."

Wally blinked. "Well better get to climbing."

* * *

><p>It didn't take Wally long to find the control room. Quietly as he could, which wasn't very quiet, he jumped down into the room.<p>

"Rob!"

"Wally!" Robin said, surprised. "Watch out!"

Wally turned around just in time to see a robot toss him into a wall. "Ow," he said, sliding down the wall.

"Intruder. Intruder. Intruder," the robot beeped. A siren started going off. It approached Wally, its four arms raised, ready to smash the young speedster's head in.

Or it would have, if something didn't come out of nowhere and started attacking the robot. "Whoa Robin Bird to the rescue," Wally said. His robotic Robin Bird flew into the room, pecking at the robot. The robot waved its arms in the air, trying to swap it out of the air.

Wally jumped back to his feet and ran around the robot, hoping Robin Bird could hold off the robot a little bit longer. He rapidly began pressing the buttons on the panel. Instantly the sirens got louder and various other alarms and warning started sounding off.

"WALLY!" Robin shouted from behind the glass. Wally shot him a look that said 'I'm trying!'

Robin ignored the look. "You idiot. It's the green button to your left!"

"Green button? OH!" Wally slammed his hand down on the green button and instantly the glass tube dropped back into the ground. At the exact moment, the robot's reinforcements showed up through the door. Unlike the Controller Robot, these were clearly more deadlier, wielding what looked to be guns and swords.

"Time to get out of here," Wally said. Robin was already up the ventilation shaft, extending his hand down to help pull Wally up. Wally grabbed Robin's hand, signaling to Robin Bird to follow.

Once they were up in the vents, Robin gave Wally an exasperated look. "Okay, Wally, why do you have a robot bird and why is it named Robin?" he asked, crawling along the vents.

"I was bored for the last three years!" Wally defended himself.

Robin just stared at his best friend. "It's only been three months Wally. The only reason why it took this long was because of the travel between here and Earth."

Wally's eyes widen. "Seriously? It felt like eternity!" Then he glanced off to the side and muttered, "Beside, I missed having you around."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

They crawled out of the vents just in time to see a Security Bot approaching them. "Intruders," the bot beeped.

But before it could approach them, something sliced off its head. As it fell to the ground, standing in the place of the bot was the Dark Knight himself.

"Batman!" Robin and Wally shouted with surprise.

Wally glanced past Batman to see a battlefield of broken robotic parts, wires and sparks. Clearly Daddy Bats was not happy. Wally hoped Batman didn't blame him for this.

Batman looked down at his ward. "You got kidnap… again," he stated.

Robin looked away. "It wasn't my fault the robots want to use me for parts for their ship," he muttered. Batman wasn't going to let him live this down. Lately all the missions back home seem to be force around 'Rescuing Robin!' Robin thought this time he supposed to be rescuing Wally instead of the other way around and he still ended up getting kidnapped. At least this time there was slight tone of humor in Batman's voice.

Whatever Batman was going to stay afterwards was immediately cut off as a siren started going off. "WARNING, SELF DESTRUCT ACTIVATED!"

Both Robin and Batman turn to stare at Wally. Wally threw up his hands. "What?" he asked.

"Wally, you didn't push a red button on the control panel did you?" Robin asked dryly.

Wally stopped to think about it. "Maybe?" he said sheepishly. "I don't really remember." He scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"Never. Push. The. Red. Button," Batman growled out. Wally let out a small 'meep!' and slid behind Robin's smaller frame.

"Chew him out later, Batman," Robin said. "We have to get out of here."

Batman's eyes narrowed and turned around. "This way," he instructed, heading down the nearest hallway. Wally and Robin quickly followed after him.

After they turned around the corner, Wally began hearing voices. Very familiar voices.

"I'm going to murder that idiot for getting himself stranded on this goddamn planet!"

"Artemis behind you!"

"Superboy, clear us a path. Miss Martain, cover him!"

Sure enough, just down the hall, fighting off an army of Security Bots was the rest Young Justice. Robin frowned as he noticed something unusual about them. "Wait a minute. Are those-?"

"Hey my pets!" Wally shouted.

Sure enough in the fray helping his friends were Wally's robotic pets. The Kaldur Fish was currently slapping a bot with its tail while his Atlantean counterpart is slashing away with his water bearers. As Superboy is clearing a path straight towards them, Super Pup was currently gnawing on the leg of another. There's a green rabbit bouncing off the top of the heads of the bots before it jumps onto Megan's shoulder. Huh, interesting. It also looks like Artemis cat manage to power up? The green cat is currently darting between security bots legs as Artemis lets her arrows fly into their heads.

"I think we should help them," Robin commented offhandedly.

"Agreed," Batman replied.

Within seconds the last of the robots were dismantled. As soon it was clear, Artemis marched up to Wally and grabbed him by the ear. "Is this supposed to be me?" she demanded, gesturing to the green cat rubbing against her legs.

"Hehehe, hi guys. Missed you too," Wally said quickly, avoiding the questions.

"Why am I a puppy?" Conner asked, holding the robotic puppy with a red S on it.

"I'm curious to know why you think I'm a fish," Kaldur added.

"I love this rabbit!" Megan said gleefully.

"Guys," Robin intervened. Robin Bird settled on his shoulder. "We have other things to worry about!"

"WARNING SELF DESTRUCT IN 2 MINUTES."

The team stared at Wally. "What!" Wally asked.

"You pushed a red button, didn't you," Artemis hissed.

"Again guys, chew him out later!" Robin called over his shoulder. Batman is already heading towards the exit with Robin following close behind. Wally is pushing his friends out the door, the pets running out of them. Luckily there aren't any more robots around. They safely make it out of the ship and good distance away, before the ship explodes with an ear shattering BOOM.

With the ship exploding behind him, Wally turns to look at his friends.

"So guys, miss me?" he asked with a cheekily grin.

Robin punched him in the arm again. "Idiot," he replies. Then with a smile, he said, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The End.<p>

Please review :3


End file.
